Elliot Davidson
'''Elliot Davidson '''is the main male protagonist of The Devil Fighter. He is a first-year student at Kuoh Academy from Miami, United States, which he was considered as the first foreign male student. He's well known to not possess a Longinus or a Sacred Gear, but has the great skills of the martial arts, trained by the famous team of three fighters; Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard and Joe Higashi. He was a former human who decided to live in Japan because of his interest with its culture. But then his presence caught attention to the Occult Research Club's president, Rias Gremory, due to his power that was never known to the Underworld. He was reincarnated into a Devil after sacrificing to save Akeno Himejima when they got attacked by a group of Fallen Angels. Now he serves as the Pawn of Rias Gremory Peerage. Hence, the title of the story. Appearance Elliot is a 17-year old young man that stands 5'10, somewhat matured despite his age, with well-toned and fit body as the result of his constant years of training with Terry Bogard. He has a shoulder-lengthened dark hair tied in a low ponytail and sky-blue eyes. He usually wears a red unbuttoned jacket with white shirt underneath, light-grey jeans fastened with a brown belt, and a pair of dark Nike sneakers. Although when he attends to school, he changes his attire with the uniform of the Kuoh Academy, only he leaves his dark blazer unbuttoned, with a light-blue t-shirt and changes the dress shoes to his sneakers. Throughout the story, he always wears his favorite NY Yankees cap, even when he goes to Kuoh Academy (Only he takes it off during the classes by the rules). It is hinted that it was given by Terry Bogard before the events of the story. Personality Elliot seems to have different personality traits. In the beginning, he shows to be friendly, kind hearted, compassionate, and polite person, even eager to make some new friends. However, he can also be matured when he deals a bad situation with seriousness and when he decides to help someone. Even he's willing to sacrifice his life once again in order to protect the people who are closer to him. There are some hints he could be bad-tempered, but he proofs he can control his anger, even tries to clear his mind by meditating or take a walk. Although there's still a risk he might lose the control of his mind that turns him very aggressive. One thing he hates about is when someone looks down to a person who doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. Despite his maturity, sometimes he gets flustered when he's around a beautiful woman that strives to act like a gentleman. Also sometimes he overreacts at the embarrassing situations and the sexual advances, which he finds himself unable to control the arousal. He has a huge passion for fighting that motivates him to practice in his free time and looks forward to challenge another fighter, also he consider sparring with his friends as fun. He's willing to do anything in order to participate in a fighting tournament, especially in a King of Fighters tournament along with Fatal Fury Team. However, Elliot takes very serious when he comes to take on against an enemy who threatens to harm his friends. Elliot shows to have huge respect towards the people who believes they deserve it, such as Rias Gremory, plus he never hesitate to answer his actions to them. However, he despise the people who thinks they are on top of everyone else with arrogance. History Elliot was born in South Town, but he was left in an orphanage by his parents for unknown reasons. Years later, the orphanage caught on fire before he decided to run away instead of going another orphanage, becoming a street child, while he tried to find out without success about his parents' whereabouts. Until one day he met Terry Bogard, who decided to take care of him, thus becoming his legal guardian. After Elliot learned Terry, along with his brother, Andy Bogard, and his friend Joe Higashi, are professional fighters. He decided to become one of them, not just to become stronger, but to use his skills for good. And so he spent his childhood training all kinds of martial arts, even he learned how to use the power of the energy by Terry, who taught him how to control his Chi. When he turned seventeen, he come along with Joe to Kuoh City, Japan for his interest to live in that country, before he signed up to enter the Kuoh academy, as the story begins. Powers and Abilities '''Skilled Martial Artist: '''As the result of his training with Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard and Joe Higashi at his young age, he has become a very skillful at the different kinds of martial arts. He uses the variety of fighting styles like Kung Fu, Karate, Boxing, Kick Boxing Muay Thai, even he learned some moves of the Shiranui-ryuu Ninjutsu with Andy Bogard. Sometimes he combines the martial arts to surprise his opponents. Nonetheless, Elliot's not at the same level as his friends, claiming he has still a lot to learn. '''Ergokinesis: '''By spending years training with Terry Bogard, he learned to manipulate the Ki energy, which grants him the ability to power up his attacks and also to perform techniques with it, such as firing a projectile of energy. In fact, Terry let him learn some of his techniques like the Power Wave and the Power Geyser. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils